Alpha and Omega: A living memory
by Twain apprentice
Summary: You all seen the movie Alpha and Omega. For those of you wondering what happened to Humphrey during the year Kate was away at Alpha school. This story tells it all. (Canceled story)
1. Prologue: grey and white cross paths

** Alpha and Omega: A living memory**

** Hello out there Fanfiction writers! This is Twain apprentice here writing my first Fanfiction. Now I know you're all wondering what this story I'm ****writing about. Well this takes place of what happens with Humphrey during that year while Kate was away at Alpha school. This story will be something you ****never seen before. I kind of include the love at first site scene from "Romeo and Juliet" to make it more intensive. Here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Alpha and Omega" and all credit goes to "Crest animations" and "Lionsgate".**

Prologue: Grey and white cross paths

It was fine a day in Jasper Park. The birds soar high in the blue sky, the caribou munching on grass for its food, and the sound of the nearby waterfall rushing down in the deep forest. All was well in the western part of Jasper. All of its residents are doing just fine, except for one wolf.

Humphrey's his name as the lone Omega wolf pup was having a bit of issues. He misses a certain friend that is a girl and was away at Alpha school. He knew he had feelings for this certain girl; Kate is her name, the daughter of the western pack leaders Winston and Eve. He spent nearly most of his days thinking constantly about her and when she'll returned as he soon realized something that Winston told him before Kate left for Alpha school.

_"Alpha and Omegas can't ma-", he then stopped there and said this, "It's our custom, it's the law of the pack", he finished._

Humphrey continued to sort out his feelings for Kate, but knowing he'll go against pack law if these feelings keep happening. Hours went by as he constantly thinking. And soon the day grew dimmer as the sun slowly sets in the horizon.

"Geez, it's getting late. Guess it's time to head home", Humphrey thought as he got up from the spot he was laying on and his towards his den.

As Humphrey walk back to the den, the sky starting to grow dark with the moon rising and stars appear. The valley grew quiet as Humphrey walked to his den with no sound. The silence around him started to frighten him as he was all alone while walking home.

While on the way he started thinking about what Winston said about the law and what could happen if he could get involved in it.

"Is having these feelings... with someone that has a different rank could cause something really bad", Humphrey thought.

Humphrey couldn't think about losing his feelings for Kate. He wanted his feelings for her to never end, untill he heard a voice.

_"Well well, still thinking about her is it?" _Said the voice_._

Humphrey jumped as he had heard the voice who utter a word.

"Who... who's there?" Humphrey said with fear in his tone.

_"Me? I'm just someone who's helping you with some... girl troubles." _The voice said calmly.

"What do mean by that?" Said Humphrey.

_"You know, the Alpha female who's away", said the voice._

"You mean Kate? What do you know about me, or Kate?" Humphrey interrogated.

The voice chuckled at Humphrey's response and said, "_I know about you Humphrey, and your feelings for... her or if it's real"_, the voice finished.

"Wha... What do mean if my feelings are real!" Humphrey demanded, "You don't know how I feel!"

_"Oh really? Then tell me this, do you really like her because of who she is or you only like her cause of how she looks?" _The voice said in reason.

"Well... I... uhh! Damn it! Why don't you mind your own business!", Humphrey yelled harshly.

_"Can't decide, well that's a start. If you come to your senses and a reason of your feelings, I will come and meet you. For now, this is so long"_, the voice said as he retreat into the darkness.

Humphrey sit in the spot as the voice went away. He became confused about his feelings for Kate and why this voice mean by if those feelings were real or not. Humphrey then got up from his spot and started walking back home where he started.

Humphrey kept walking and walking and walking til a sound of a bush rustling caused a chill to run down his spine. Humphrey started to get scared as the rustling kept getting louder and louder and louder. Humphrey looked back and in the opening of the bushes there were a pair of menacing red blood eyes and razor like teeth coming into appearance as Humphrey kept watching, then ran for his life. Humphrey ran as fast as his legs can carry him. He did not bother to looked back as the noise was getting closer as he ran. Humphrey thought this would be the end of him as the noise was getting closer until he ran into someone.

"Oof!" the two said as Humphrey collision into another.

Humphrey got up from the ground and shook his head to regain sight and hurried over the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you", Humphrey said still regaining his sight.

"It's all right. I couldn't see where I was going as well", said the mysterious figure.

When both of them regain their sight, their eyes met one another. Humphrey's mouth open not too wide as he froze and stood where he stand as he saw the figure in front of him was a female wolf pup. Her fur looked soft and was as white as snow, her eyes match the color of a lone Lilly in the sunlight, and her teeth were as white as the moon. Humphrey was bewitched by her snowy white appearance and bright Lavender eyes under the moonlight, his face glow a light shade of red, and his heart beat rapidly with no end. Humphrey's feelings for Kate are starting to vanish, his fear of the menacing face melted away as he continued to stare into the eyes of this pup who he just met and thought was beautiful in so many ways.

The snow fur pup was as enchanted as Humphrey when she saw him. To her, Humphrey's eyes were as clear pools the ocean, his fur with added black streaks to his face look dashing. In sunlight his appearance looked rather simple, but with an added moonlight he was the most handsome and perplexing male she seen.

As the two wolves continued to stare into each other's eyes, the stars started shooting in the night sky as the gentle wind breezed through the two pups' fur, and the sound of silence from the staring pups continued under the full moon with a hint of something new about to happen.

**End of Chapter**

**Well that the story for ya. Now some are you can guess who Humphrey just saw, the answers will be revealed after this cliffhanger. Twain apprentice out!**

**P.S. Remember this is my first time writing a story.**


	2. Chapter 1: A chill in the wind

** "Alpha and Omega: A living memory"**

Chapter 1: A chill in the wind

As Humphrey and the female pup continue to gaze into the eyes of each other, the stars started shooting, the fullest moon shining under the wide night sky, and the gentle wind breezed through furs of the pups. The silence of the pups' affectional gaze continues on as the wind also blown into the flower petals and carries them into the air above the two on this majestic and luminous night.

The affectional gaze soon came to an end as the snow furred pup slowly turns her head to her right down and aims her sight along with it. Humphrey regained himself when the snow furred pup broke the spell. He then straightens out his appearance and introduces himself.

"Um, good evening there, my name is Humphrey. What's yours?" Humphrey greeted to the snow furred pup.

"Lilly", she said plainly.

"Lilly… what fine and beautiful name", Humphrey thought.

Lilly continue to stare at the ground and avoid eye contact with Humphrey. She was feeling this weird emotion that makes her heat up inside, her mind constantly filled up with thoughts of this feeling, she felt her heart beat, and her face still has a slightly shade of red she is trying to hide.

"Why did my body started to heat up when… and my heart… no it can't be! Is it?" Lilly thought.

While Lilly was trying to hide her emotions, Humphrey notices that she's been awful quietly now and tried to see what's happening.

"Lilly? Are you alright?" Humphrey said a bit worried.

When Lilly heard the first word that came out of Humphrey's voice, her eyes widen and was took back a bit by Humphrey. She continues to avoid eye contact, but quickly and carefully on what to respond to the worried Humphrey.

"I… don't know what you mean by that?" Lilly respond hesitantly.

Humphrey started to get suspicious about Lilly's sudden respond. He also notices that Lilly is also avoiding eye contact when talking. Humphrey looked closely at Lilly's face and if you see closely, her face seem slightly pink. Nevertheless, Humphrey knew the manners about respecting other people's privacy, so decided to leave it alone and get back on subject.

"Well never mind that, it's kind of dark out and you shouldn't be out here." Humphrey said.

"It's just that… I was walking home until you ran into me and now I don't which way", said Lilly.

Humphrey knew very well that he was responsible for running into Lilly like that. He was only trying get away from something that was chasing him a few moments ago. Now that he got Lilly lost in sense of directions Humphrey had to figure out how to help, and got an idea.

"Well, I'm heading back to my den. So if… you want… you can stay with me for the night." Humphrey offered.

Lilly was surprise of Humphrey's offer to stay. The shade of red started to form on her face and she continues to stay her sights to the ground. Humphrey kept sitting down, waiting for Lilly's response. He started get worried about Lilly's behavior. She wouldn't make eye contact; she never said anything that even requires eye contact either. Humphrey then started to move closer to Lilly, slowly moving his muzzle to hers and gently lifting her face back up.

Lilly was taken a bit surprise when Humphrey touched her muzzle. The contact of his fur and skin felt warm to her. His eyes now staring into hers cause her face to have a slight shade of pink. Her lavender colored eyes became a bit widen from the sudden muzzle contact with Humphrey.

"Hey, let's keep that head up when talking hmm?" Humphrey said in a gentle tone.

"Uh… sure you're right. I didn't make you worried about anything did I?" Lilly said trying to keep her blushing down.

"Oh no, it's nothing. But there's something odd about you're appearance." Humphrey replied.

"What do you mean?" Lilly said as her blush began to grow brighter.

Humphrey took a while to look at Lilly. He started to circle around her to make close measures. Lilly however started to get nervous of Humphrey's observing, but remain calm. Humphrey had been observing Lilly for a couple of minutes now and stopped in front of her. He gently leaned near to Lilly and moves her hair that was partly covering her bright lavender eyes.

"What was that about?" Lilly questioned.

"It's just that… your hair is covering your eyes. I move your hair so you could see better, but I never seen quite eyes that are quite beautiful like yours." Humphrey commented.

"Oh! Well I never usually go outside a lot so the other wolves don't really see me a lot." Lilly said blushing.

Humphrey chuckled a bit and said, "Well, guess I'm the first. Come on; let's head back to my den."

"Sure", Lilly said as both of them got up on fours and started to walk to Humphrey's den together

As the two pups headed to the den, Humphrey and Lilly stayed quiet on the way. They didn't spoke a word to each other or even slightly glance to each other. All they had in their mind is the recent encounter with each other, wondering what the feeling really was to them is something they couldn't comprehend. While they were wondering a bush rustles near them and gave quite a scare to Lilly and she bumped into Humphrey cause of that.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that Humphrey!" Lilly said as she moved away.

"It's all right Lilly. You were just scared of something moving around," said Humphrey.

As soon as they faced to each other, Humphrey and Lilly met each other's gaze again. The feeling was strong for the two pups. All the things that seem to matter to them are just each other's being for now. Their fears and problems melt away instantly while looking into the gaze in each other. Nothing could really bother this fine moment between them until a loud howl occur.

"What was that?" Lilly said as she felt scared.

"It's probably some other wolves howling in the moonlight", Humphrey suggested.

"I don't know Humphrey. It sounds too… scary to be other wolves howling", said Lilly.

"Well whatever that was it's not occurring anymore, so let's keep moving." Humphrey said as he continues moving back on track.

Lilly on the other hand was still skeptical about that loud howl. All in her life hadn't heard something that loud before. It almost sound like it's a hunting cry or if it's in anger whatsoever. Lilly continue to wonder what made that howl and where it came from Humphrey looked back and saw that Lilly was still standing around and called out to her.

"Hey Lilly, are you all right?" Humphrey said as he headed back to her.

"Oh um, sorry it's just that who or whatever made that loud howl seemed dangerous of some sort," said Lilly.

"Don't worry about it Lilly. As long you're with me, nothing bad will happen to you." Humphrey said to reassure Lilly.

"Really, you mean it?" said Lilly in a soft tone of voice.

Humphrey looked at Lilly and said; "of course" in a tone that'll prove to Lilly believe he meant it.

After that little promise Humphrey made to Lilly they continue walking and finally they had reached the den. The entrance of the den was covered with branches and leaves so it'll be secure from any unwanted guests. Humphrey removed the branches and allowed Lilly to go in first. Inside the den was dark like regular dens, but this one has a few open cracks that are almost the size of windows. There're a few rocks lying around that could very be useful if something happens. The one pile of leaves in the corner was big enough for two and would make a great resting for any night to come. Lastly, there's a huge hole on the ceiling of the cave which will shine some light from either the moon or the sun. Lilly took some time and observe the place and was quite impress with Humphrey's den.

"Wow Humphrey, this place is amazing." Lilly commented Humphrey about his home. "How in the world was this fine den found?"

Humphrey heard of what Lilly said about the den being found and gave out a sad sigh.

"Um Humphrey is everything all right?" Lilly said as she went and sat next to Humphrey.

Humphrey stared at her with sad eyes and said, "This home was found by my parents before… well…"

Lilly thought she might have said something that must upset. "Oh! Humphrey if I said something that might make you remembers a bad memory I…" But before Lilly finish her sentence, Humphrey embraced her with a tear falling from his eye, which surprises her a bit.

"There's no need to apologize. I've been keeping it inside me for a while and didn't know how to let it out." Humphrey said as he slowly let go of Lilly.

Lilly still felt bad about having to put Humphrey through an awful memory and said, "I didn't know if I well… hurt you in a way," in a soft and slightly sympathetic tone while looking away.

"Hey, it's fine Lilly. Don't think about it too much all right." Humphrey finished in a soft tone.

When Lilly heard Humphrey's response she started to feel her heart beat skipped. Humphrey's gentle and kind nature has seem start to have an effect on Lilly. All in her life she had never met someone like Humphrey, kind, gentle, and forgiving. Even his appearance could tell of his kind and gentle personality. Lilly also blushed a bit, but didn't let Humphrey see it.

Humphrey on the other hand stared at Lilly while she was looking at the ground. Humphrey thought Lilly's personality and appearance were the most beautiful things he ever seen and know. In his mind he felt like he forgotten something… _someone…_ and had replace that certain being with someone he now knows recently. While such thoughts go through Humphrey's mind, Lilly was sitting right under the hole in the ceiling when the moon shines its illuminating light through. Lilly's snow white fur reflected the light in spectacle fashion. The wind blew from the window-like crack and gently blew near the bangs of her hair revealing her bright lavender eyes as she tilted her head back up making such innocent and charming looks, her eyes sparkle as the moonlight shined on her from the hole in the ceiling and to Humphrey perspective, she looked very amazing and very, very cute for a young pup.

Lilly notices Humphrey gazing upon her and said, "Uh Humphrey why are you gazing at me like that?"

Humphrey then regained consciousness when Lilly broke the spell and responded, "Oh uh! I notice how… uh well…" he paused, let out a sigh and realize he should not be afraid to admit this comment he is about to say, "I notice how beautiful you look under the moon on this fine night."

Lilly blushes from the comment, "Oh well, that's nice. I guess you must say that to every girl you meet," she finish in a somewhat of a sad tone.

"Oh no, you're the first one actually. I never met a girl other than you before. There's something about you that well, made me feel I could be around with you for a while." Humphrey said as he meant every word of it.

"Really, you really feel about me that way?" Lilly said as she was unsure if Humphrey meant every word with her eyes width a bit and growing a brighter blush.

"Of course Lilly," Humphrey said as he went near Lilly with a comforting smile.

Lilly couldn't believe what Humphrey said. She felt that her heart pound harder and faster than ever. She didn't want to away from Humphrey as she knew that she had feelings for him all this time. She embraced Humphrey and tackled him to the ground and right on the bed-like leaves. The warmth from Humphrey's return embrace made Lilly felt she was safe from many things. Lilly then looked up at Humphrey's face and stared deep into his cool blue eyes.

"Humphrey, could you promise me something?" Lilly asked

"What is it," Humphrey said in a soft tone.

"Promise me, you wouldn't change, not now… not ever," Lilly said in a quiet and pleadful tone.

Humphrey looked deep into Lilly's bright lavender and said, "I won't Lilly, I promise."

Lilly felt glad about Humphrey's response. Surprisingly, she gave Humphrey a quick lick to his left cheek, felt tired, and soon falls fast asleep. Humphrey was neither surprise nor shock that Lilly licked him in the cheek. He felt happy about it and never felt this way to a girl in his life. He then looked through the window-like crack to gaze into the moon. The moon was still shining its bright illuminating light as before. The stars were still shooting through the deep dark sky. Finally, the gentle wind blew into the den and breeze into Humphrey's fur, feeling a chill in the wind. Humphrey then pulls his gaze back onto the sleeping Lilly and soon joined her.

"_So, you finally found the true feeling at last, did you Humphrey? Soon you will know the rest and it has only just begun." _The mysterious voice said as he disappeared into the dark shadows again.

** End of Chapter**

**Chapter 1 is now up and revealed who that female pup was. Sorry it took so long, but like I said it's much longer than the prologue now. I'll get working on chapter 2 as soon as I can. Also while working on that chapter I'm writing another fanfiction story as well. It's about "_Kagemono: The shadow folk"_, it's about the web video on "youtube", check it out while you have the time. Oh and keep the reviews going!**

**_Twain apprentice out!_**


	3. Chapter 2: Brawl of the dark wolf

**"Alpha and Omega: A living memory"**

**Chapter 2: Brawl of the dark wolf, new powers revealed! **

The morning of the Jasper Park came. The sun rose over the hills and mountains creating light to overlay the shadows of the land. The fresh crisp morning air filled area as its residents of this land awaken. Lastly, the morning light shine through the window-like crack of the den, lighting it up the room of the two pups sleeping.

Humphrey was the first to awake. The young pup yawned as he gently moved Lilly off of him and got up on all fours stretching his muscles. He then gently opens up his eyes so the sunlight won't agitate his eyes. He then looked to down at Lilly who were still asleep and nuzzle her to wake up.

"Lilly, wake up, its morning time", Humphrey said gently so he wouldn't be rude just to wake her up instantly.

Lilly started to moan a bit in her sleep and said, "Humphrey… please… don't… leave me", while struggling a bit through her little dream.

Humphrey couldn't believe what he heard. Lilly was talking about him in her sleep. He then remembered what he promised to Lilly last night. That he would never change his personality. He even remembered afterwards Lilly licked his cheek as either a sign of relief or something more. Humphrey put his right front paw to the side of his face where Lilly licked and smiled fondly of what happened last night. He then whispered into Lilly's left ear and said, "Don't worry Lilly I won't leave you", and nuzzled her to relieve her in the dream.

Humphrey decided to wait for Lilly to wake up from her slumber. After about 20 minutes, Lilly's body started to move and her eyes slightly opened. She then let out a loud yawn and got up fours and stretches her legs and body. Humphrey saw that Lilly had awakened and greeted her.

"Good morning Lilly, sleep well?" Humphrey greeted warmly.

"Oh it's… quite fine actually", Lilly said in an unfeeling tone.

"Lilly I can tell if you're feeling down." Humphrey said

"Oh, I guess you could tell by my unfeeling tone in voice." Lilly replied

"It is fine really; you want to talk about it?" Humphrey said

"Well to my mother and father, it won't be good. But to you, yes you could understand a bit." Lilly said

Humphrey sat in front of Lilly as she began to tell him what she was dreaming.

_"Well it started off when winter came. The snow was as white as the moon. The wind blew quietly through the air. Everything was quiet until it came to mess things up._ "What do mean, it came and mess things up Lilly?" Humphrey asked. _ It was a big creature about 4 times the size as a regular wolf. Its fur was as dark as the midnight sky, it has big jaws with blood stained razor sharp teeth. Its menacing eyes were crimson as the pure blood of a creature. _

When Humphrey heard how Lilly describe this beast to him. A chill ran up his spine as he remembered about what he had encountered the other night. The night when he met Lilly when running away from that thing, Lilly notices that Humphrey looked a bit scared about it as she notices Humphrey's facial expression.

"Um Humphrey, are you are right?" Lilly said

"Huh uh yeah I'm fine, you were saying?" Humphrey reassured

"Uh alright" Lilly said unconvinced and continue.

_"The creature was the most terrifying thing I have seen before my very eyes. It attack and killed everyone, including my mother and father." _Humphrey heard what Lilly said about losing her parents and felt bad about having her to mention her nightmare.

"I'm sorry to hear that Lilly, I didn't mean to have you go through that experience again", Humphrey said as he lower his head in shame.

"No it's alright I needed to get that out anyway", Lilly said

Humphrey still felt bad about having Lilly to say something that made her upset and kept his head lower down. Lilly notices this and moved closer to Humphrey and calmly comfort him.

"Humphrey, please don't be like that. I'm fine really, no matter what will happen to me I will always be your friend." Lilly said as she gave Humphrey a hug to comfort him. Humphrey returns the hug and looked deep into Lilly's Lavender eyes.

"Lilly I… thank you. You must know how I feel about seeing you hurt like this. If you gotten hurt or something worse I would never forgive myself, I would feel that I failed to protect you." Humphrey said with every word that came from his heart and meant it.

Lilly started to blush, she knew Humphrey overnight but, not something like this. Lilly then lifted a paw on Humphrey's left cheek and said, "Humphrey I never knew that you felt that way about me. I always thought of you as a friend …but this," in a soft tone.

"Lilly, like I said last night. I would never leave you no matter what and no matter ever," Humphrey said getting lost in his own words. The two look into each other's eyes for a while. Then the two slowly move the muzzles closer to each other with their eyes heavily lock on each other, until something sprang across in the room in a blink of an eye. The two wolves yelped and jump across from each other.

"What was that?!" Lilly said as she was scared from the fast moving object.

Humphrey ran to the crack-like window to see what happened and saw a shadow quickly drifted away. Without hesitating He quickly leaped out of the window crack and ran for the creature that was getting away. "Lilly stay in the den, I'll be back!" Humphrey shouted far away from her and soon they both couldn't be seen anymore.

"Be careful Humphrey, please", Lilly thought tearfully hoping Humphrey will be okay as she remembered what he said about not leaving her.

Deep in the forest was quiet, the gentle wind blowing against the trees and the little residents enjoying the day. Soon that was about to change as a fast moving creature shaped silhouette ran past several bushes with Humphrey behind it. Humphrey chased the creature with confident that he'll stop it.

"Hey, get backed here!" Humphrey shouted as he continued to trying to catch the creature.

The creature continues to run as if he isn't getting tired at all. "I've got to hurry up and take this guy down!" Humphrey thought loudly as he ran with all his might and took a big leap and pounced on the creature. As Humphrey landed the creature, they rolled out of the thick forest, came to an edge, and rolled down a rocky slope. Humphrey fought the struggling creature as he and it rolled down the slope.

He bit the creature at one of its leg, the creature howled in pain, but recoiled as it used its claws to try and slash Humphrey. Humphrey let go of its leg to dodge the slash and quickly clenched his right paw into a fist and punch the creature in the left jaw. The two then faces each other in a melee type combat **_(All though wolves aren't bipedal, but I trying to make this chapter more entertaining for you guys)_**. "Just… fall… down… you goddamn… freak of… nature! Humphrey yelled between grunts as he struck a few blows at the creature.

The two then reached the bottom landing on their stomach. The creature quickly got up and lunge at Humphrey. Hurt as he maybe, but fast as a cheetah, Humphrey quickly turned and kicked the lunging creature with his hind legs in the muzzle. Humphrey turned around and soon got a good look at the creature he's fighting.

"What the hell is that?!" Humphrey thought.

The creature looked like a male wolf around the size of an adult one but much bigger. His eyes were pupil less but with dark violet fire emitting from it. His mane is jet black with a spiked up style to it. The fur is black as midnight; he possesses razor talon sharp teeth and claws. Humphrey stared at the dark wolf with wide eyes as he nervously sweat and swallow deeply. Humphrey then remained calm in this situation and get ready in position.

"Who and what are you", Humphrey said calmly.

"Who am I? I'm someone who's about to cut you open!" The dark wolf said as he disappear in a cloud of purple mist and appear behind Humphrey with his talon claws in the air.

Humphrey quickly turned his head around and from the second the talon claws are about to make a hit, the pupils in Humphrey's eyes turned from round to oval feline-like ones with four black little quotation shaped marks (two marks on one and the opposite side of the pupil) and quickly jumped into the air to dodge the swipe.

"Whoa! That was weird, at first the attack was fast and then the next it went all like time slowed down." Humphrey thought loudly as he swiftly and safely landed on fours behind his opponent.

The dark wolf then turned and swipe multiple times at Humphrey. With amazing reflexes Humphrey seems to possess, he anticipates the dark wolf's movement and dodges the swipes with little difficulty and manages to maneuver around the dark wolf and pushed him when the dark wolf as he was off balance.

"Damned, how in the world is this little brat able to anticipate my moves so easily?!" The dark wolf thought out loud as he quickly recovered and angrily charges at Humphrey with full force.

He opened his jaw revealing talon fangs readied to crunch Humphrey. Again Humphrey jump above, avoiding the crunch attack from the dark wolf. The dark wolf quickly turned, jumped and swung his talon claws at Humphrey. Humphrey then blocked its paw by swatting it with his arm, clenched his right paw into a fist, which then glowed in a bright emitting sky blue light and struck a blow onto the dark wolf's muzzle. The force of the blow was so strong; the dark wolf was then sent hurling to the ground and created a large crater roughly around 25 feet wide and 20 feet deep.

The sound of the crater was loud enough to travel to a 20 mile radius and heard by all the creatures in the Valley of Jasper Park. Lilly heard the sound and quickly ran out of the den to see what could've caused it.

Humphrey landed swiftly on fours in a cool stance. Dust filled the air and quickly left to reveal a barely conscious dark wolf bleeding from its muzzle and slowly lifting his head to find Humphrey standing before him.

"Ughhhh, how is this possible?! To be (Cough) defeated by a mere pup? Who are you?! What are you?!" The defeated dark wolf demanded.

"Who am I? I'm just a fun loving omega. Humphrey's the name and peace is where I came." Humphrey said while placing his right paw on his chest and bowing his head in greeting **_(Okay this phrase and greeting sounds more like Sonic the Hedgehog's phrase and greeting)_**.

"Humphrey the fun loving omega, haven't I heard that somewhere before?" thought the dark wolf.

"Enough of this greeting who or what are you", Humphrey said calmly.

"Heh heh heh heh, wouldn't you like to know?" The wolf said with a sinister smile and disappeared in a cloud of purple mist.

Humphrey let out a sigh and said, "That was intense; I would've gotten killed if I hadn't been able to use this… power."

Humphrey walked over to the river nearby and looks at his reflection. The pupils in his eyes still looked the same as before in the fight. He then walked over to a large boulder, stood on his hind legs extend his right paw backwards, and punch the boulder with the same energy emitting hand as he fought the dark wolf. The boulder crack severely and crumple to pieces leaving behind a pile of pebbles.

"Humphrey?" A voice said softly

Humphrey slowly turns around, with his new eye sight he manage to predict who it was before the being showed itself.

"I thought I told you to stay at the den Lilly", Humphrey reminded.

"How did you know?" Lilly said as she came out of the bushes.

"That's what I'm wondering about", Humphrey said as he put his right paw near his eyes.

Lilly walked up to him and place her paw gently on Humphrey's muzzle and slowly turned his head as their eyes meet.

"What happened to your eyes?" Lilly said softly

"I don't know", Humphrey replied softly, "It just seemed to appear that way while I was fighting that dark looking wolf."

Lilly let go of Humphrey's muzzle, saw the pile of pebbles as well as the crater and said, "That boulder you just smashed and the crater. How… did you do that?

"That's what I wanted to figure out." Humphrey said looking down.

"Lilly… I don't know. Now that you saw me with this weird power or whatever it is, I just want to ask you. What do you think of me know?" Humphrey said softly while still looking down.

Lilly didn't answer. She instead walked up to Humphrey and quickly pulled him in a tight hug. Her eyes soon develop tears as it ran down her muzzle and said, "It doesn't matter what you become. As long as I'm concern you'll always be the fun loving omega I know, kind, gentle, and …perfect."

The two pups slowly turned their heads, now facing each other. They slowly move their muzzles into each other's while closing their eyes and went into a long, passionate, deep kiss. Tears ran down Lilly's face while Humphrey slowly raising his paw and cupping from under Lilly's muzzle to deepened the kiss. The wind blown into each other's fur, the sky was filled with clouds shading the land as it moves.

For the first time Humphrey met someone special, someone who is beautiful, soft, shy, and to feel what's like to protect and live for that special someone. Lilly on the same note felt the same way about Humphrey, sweet, strong-willing, kind, generous, very polite, and the perfect example of a gentleman who would do anything in world for her.

**End of Chapter**

**_I'm really, really, really, really, really, really SORRY! I got caught up in homework and projects from school. I never meant to take so long. I'm also trying to pass the CAHSEE this November so I got to studied. Don't worry viewers no matter what I'll still try to get these chapters done before you know it! What I'm trying to make Humphrey now is something gifted, like you'll put this sort of normal being in a story and all of a sudden he unlock some sort of a power. The marked pupils that gave Humphrey the enhanced sight and reflexes and the surprising visible energy strength to combat the dark wolf is mostly something I seen in action anime. Thanks for reading and keep those reviewing coming or it'll be no good!_**

**_Twain apprentice out!_**


	4. Chapter 3: The pack leaders

"Alpha and omega: A living memory"

_**Sorry sorry sorry! I know I said I'll get this chapter done so here it is!**_

_**Again I do not owned the characters of Alpha and Omega**_

Chapter 3: The pack leaders, a shocking past revealed!

Ten minutes went by as neither pup broke away from the kiss. It was as of a stroke of fate has them together, the feeling of belonging to one another for all eternity, and the thought of having a happy life and ending. As soon as Humphrey and Lilly pulled away from the kiss, they stared deeply into one another's eyes. They slowly smiled to each other along with their faces blush deeply in light pink with a hint of red. Soon, Humphrey was about to speak until Lilly put a paw on his muzzle and broke the silenced first.

"Humphrey… I know what you're going to say", Lilly speak softly with small tears forming into her lavender eyes. "I love you as well", Lilly said first.

Humphrey smiled; he slowly took Lilly's paw off his muzzle and said, "It's as almost that you read my mind."

Lilly giggled a bit and embraced him gently.

"Oh Humphrey, I'm so happy I have you as my first. You don't know how this means to me", Lilly said as she nuzzle in Humphrey's chest.

As Humphrey returned the hug to Lilly, the pupils in his eyes began to change back from oval feline-like with marks to his normal to his normal round ones. Lilly then looked up into Humphrey's eyes as it returned to normal.

"Humphrey, your eyes are back to normal!" Lilly said with a gasp.

Humphrey let go of Lilly and quickly dart to the river to see for himself. His pupils are back to their original shape. He slowly raised his paw near his eyes and made a perplexed expression. Lilly walk up to Humphrey and place her paw gently on him.

"Humphrey, are you alright?" Lilly said

"I'm fine Lilly, just wondering what happened to me a while ago".

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well I was… fighting this really weird wolf".

"What does it look like?" Lilly said being enthralled

"Well it kind of look like", Humphrey paused for a moment and had a bizarre thought. Wasn't the creature he was fighting was very similar to how Lilly describe the creature in her nightmare earlier ago. Somehow Lilly's nightmare and this dark looking wolf are seemly connected in a way. As Humphrey kept on thinking, Lilly notice Humphrey's expression and can tell that it isn't good.

"Humphrey, what are you thinking about?"

Humphrey looked back at Lilly, noticing that he was in deep thought and decided to answer her question.

"It's just that, this creature I was fighting was strikingly similar to the creature you describe in your nightmare."

"Really, do you think it's some sort of coincidence?"

"I don't know about that. But I do have a strong theory that the creature I was fighting and the one you described in the nightmare are connected", Humphrey concluded.

Lilly started to get frightened. "So, what do we do now? I mean, we still don't know anything about your powers or the fact of what that creature's motive is now."

"You do have a point. But I might know two wolves who can help a bit."

"Who would that be?" Lilly questioned

"My mentors, Winston and his wife Eve, They're the leaders of the western pack. Winston's been training me to build up my body to a peak condition and taught me some self-defense techniques while his wife Eve's been teaching me every dangerous and offensive technique she knows, but with all of that skilled experience and knowledge in the arts of warfare, she's generally a kind wolf compare to a much violent one if someone or something cause her to unleashed the full Godfrey." Humphrey said to Lilly deducing the identity of which there're going to turn to.

Lilly eyes widen to the point which looks like she was shocked. "Did you say you're like a personal student of the pack leaders?"

"Yeah… they found and raised me as long as I could remember. Why, what do you know about them?" Humphrey replied to a more suspicious tone.

Lilly looked down and said, "I guess it's safe for me to tell you this then. You see, I'm their daughter", while she looked back up making eye contact with Humphrey.

Humphrey seemed shocked when Lilly revealed her true identity. All in his life while being trained by Winston and Eve he only knew that had one daughter and that was Kate. This somewhat made Humphrey to the point where he was starting to get overly stress with this new information. But even though he was about overreact; Humphrey remembered what Winston and Eve taught him about maintaining self-controlled at times like this as he mentally hold back his anxiety, cleared his mind and starting to calmly returned to the situation.

"Really, why didn't you tell me this before?" Humphrey ask calmly

"It's just that everybody in this pack knows that I'm their leaders' daughter so they kept their distanced from me." Wetness started to form in Lilly's eyes as she said this.

"I tried to make some friends but they kept avoiding me, pretending that I never… exist." Now Lilly's voice started to break.

"It's so (sob) lonely, being ignored like that, walking away when they actually noticing me (sob), and no matter what I do they won't befriend me, in fact I don't even want to try and befriend them!" Lilly said through a tremble and hurt tone of voice.

Humphrey felt sad about the way Lilly said about the other wolves and pups treating her like this and said, "Then why did you befriend me, if you seemed to have given up?"

"Because… (Sniffed) when I first saw you when bumping into me last night, I felt something that I never felt before. When I first saw your eyes, something in me was clutching at the center of my heart. I didn't want to believe it at first but, it all make senses.

"Is she…?" Humphrey thought instantly about what Lilly was about to say next.

"I… I… I fell deeply in love with you. The very first time I saw you Humphrey."

Humphrey's eyes widen and his jaw gaped.

"And now that I… I mean we confess our feelings to each other, it doesn't seem to matter anymore now that I conceal my true identity to you." Lilly said with tears flowing down her eyes. "I understand you're probably detested me for this and want to leave…"

"NO!" Humphrey cried as ran he embraced her.

Lilly was taken back, how he can forgive her after she kept herself a secret from him. To the one wolf pup she fell in love with not long ago.

"I can never, ever, ever felt or think ill of you." Humphrey said as wetness started to form in his eyes and his voice trembling a bit. Like you, I felt the same thing but with a different outlook while I grew up. All that I could remember of my life was the time Winston and Eve found me. I couldn't remember my real parents or what they looked like. All that I could assume was that I was abandoned.

* * *

_It was winter time in the Forest of Jasper Park._ _An infant pup lay beside a tree shivering with his eyes closed as the cold area started to get worst. He started feeling tired (__**Just to remind anyone that feeling tired and sleep in the cold environment will result in a non-painful death) **__as he tried to stay awake. The snow fell 2 times faster as before; the infant pup became really cold and feeling very tired. He then let the cold consume him and fell unconscious. While in the deep sleep his little body became covered as the snow fell down harder. It would seem to be the end of him until two wolves passing by manages to saw his body in the snow. _

_The two wolves hurried over to his body. _

"_Winston dear, do you think he's all right?" One of the wolves said with tone of worries._

"_Of course, but as long as he stayed out in the cold like this he'll die." Winston said as he scoops the unconscious infant pup out of the snow and carries him onto his back._

"_Let's go dear; we have to head back to the den as quickly as possible." Winston said as he and Eve ran back to their den._

_The two wolves ran to their den as quickly as possible. The snow soon turned into a blizzard and the wind had blown strongly. They manage to get into their den before the blizzard worsens even more. _

"_Whew, that was a close one dear," said Eve._

"_Yes dear, if we were out there for more than half an hour, we'll be freeze to death." Winston said as he laid the infant pup down gently on the ground._

"_I'll get the fire going while you see what we can use for the child." Eve said as she used her claws to spark the kindling for the fire. _

"_Okay dear," Winston replied as he took out the extra bear skin he had a while ago._

_ Winston covered the infant pup with the bear skin as blanket to keep him warm. Eve manages to start the fire and kept it going by putting small thick wooden logs into it while the fire was getting stronger. The two wolves move the unconscious infant near the fire, hoping it will warm him up. They watched, and watched and watched until long they started to go into a deep sleep. After about 20 minutes later the infant starting to shook. The infant pup got up and looks around his surroundings. _

_ He then saw the sleeping Winston and Eve, he approach them carefully. When he got near them he nudge on them to get them awake. Winston awoke first with a yawn and Eve follows him by second. They both saw that the infant was looking at them with confusion and the infant pup said, "Who… are… you?"_

_Winston gave him a warm smile and respond, "So you're finally awake huh. We're just glad you're alright."_

"_We just found you asleep in the snow deary; you were going to freeze to death." Eve said to the infant pup in the same gesture as Winston._

_The infant pup turn his head slightly with a confuse expression._

_Winston chuckled, "Well I guess it would rude to not introduce ourselves. My name is Wnston and this is my mate Eve, We're the leaders of the western pack."_

"_It's our job to ensure the safety of our pack and including those who seemed to need our help." Eve concluded_

_The infant pup just stood where he was, still in a confuse state. _

_Winston was starting to get worried about the infant pup and wanted to help by asking who the infant was, "So… what is your name young one?"_

"_I don't have one", the infant said, "I was only called __**Gray**__ by the others in this place, I had been somewhat made fun of, and I've… been alone for some time now", Gray said sadly at the last part sentence and looking down._

_Winston and Eve looked upon Gray with eyes full of pity and sadness, wishing they could do something for him. Silence was upon in the den with nothing but the blustering winds of the blizzard roaring outside. The silenced kept on until Winston spoke up. _

"_So what will you do now?" _

_Gray turned his head and gaze at the entrance of the den to the outside and said, "I don't know I could leave this place and go find somewhere else that I can live, but I don't know anywhere else. This place is all I know for the moment I was born", as he closed his eyes and the tears silently flow down his muzzle._

_Winston and Eve exchange glances and by the looks they made, Winston turned his sight back to Gray and said, "Well look, um… Gray… you see, me and my mate are having a pup soon, but we don't know how long it'll be till then. "So... __Winston finished Gray looked back with eyes full of anxiousness. _

_If you don't mind", Winston continued with Eve finishing the sentence as the two with a heartwarming look finishing the touch of this heartwarming moment and offer, "do you want to stay and live …with us as our adopted child and successor?" _

_Gray couldn't believe what he heard. He was going live with a family and be taught by the leaders of this pack. As the negative emotions within him disappeared, he ran toward to the two wolves and nuzzled in both their furs. The silent tears sadness soon turned into tears of joy as he was given this wonderful opportunity._

"_I guess we're going to take this as a yes, right dear", Winston said with a smile._

"_I couldn't agree more", Eve finished as she and Winston returned the loving nuzzle and affection to their new addition to their family and a soon worthy successor to the leadership of the pack._

* * *

"Your parents took me in that faithful day. They gave me a much better name as the one you know me as Humphrey, they treated me like their own, they train, and taught me what they know to be the successor to their place as to today." Humphrey said finishing with his heart and spirit.

Lilly was shocked, she never knew Humphrey was somewhat part of her family till today and decided to tell him what she knows about her life.

"In that case, I guess you're not so different from me". Lilly said as her lavender eyes met Humphrey's cool blue ones.

"I'm not their actual daughter; I was lost for a long time and they took me in over a few months ago during their hunting for food and well they found me unconscious in the woods on a flat stone."

As Lilly continued, Humphrey was neither surprise nor shock and let her go on.

"As soon as they brought me back to their home, everyone was looking at me in a suspicious manner. As I said before I tried to get along with them but everyone just kept their distance", Lilly let out a whimper and her eyes started to wet up at the moment as she continued, "they never gave me a chance and some tease me about my how white my fur was and mostly called me _**White**_ because of that.

Right now Lilly started letting out more sobs and she dug her face into Humphrey's chest. The tears soon let down fast, but Humphrey didn't care, he hugged Lilly tight as she continued to soak his fur with her own tears.

"It's alright Lilly, it's better to let it out. When I sometimes experience something really traumatic I cry my eyes out for hours, no wait it was actually a lot longer than that, it was more of a few days. And I only do it when I'm alone or be with someone I truly care for", Humphrey whisper in a soft and gentle voice through Lilly's ears.

Lilly calmed down, but her tears are still a bit visible to the light reflecting it.

"Thank you Humphrey, I'm really, really, so glad I got to know you. Not because you're my parents successor or you're skilled or you're part of the family or any of that stuff. What I love about you is that you're kind, gentle, honest, caring, and modest in every way and I couldn't think of anyone else to be with." Lilly said with a smile.

"I think I can guess why Winston and Eve might've given you your name Lilly. You are just as perfect as I imagined. You're soft, feminine, playful, motherly-kind, so wonderful in many ways as well… my beloved princess." Humphrey said returning that smile.

As soon as Lilly heard him said "my beloved princess" she quickly pressed her muzzle to Humphrey's and the soon enter yet again a passionate state. The two pups held the kiss for seconds until the lips pressing soon became a more tongue entwining. They kiss and entwine their tongues with each other in smooth perfect harmony, neither wanted to dominate it as the moment was perfect for them.

"So the two of you are finally together eh?" A voice said with another voice saying, "It seems so dear and we couldn't be more proud than we are today."

Humphrey and Lilly's eyes quickly went wide as possible as the shock of hearing the voices belonging to two people who they both knew very well.

End of Chapter

_**Again sorry it took so long, the Cahsee test is happening within 3 days and I just wanted to get this chapter done for you all. So basically this chapter takes a more in depth on Humphrey and Lilly's relationship. They both never knew their real parents; they will both teased when young, and had been nicknamed due to their fur color. A bit shocking for you viewers am I right? Of course I am, and I'll be leaving this as a cliffhanger for now. Keep those reviews coming!**_

_**Twain Apprentice out!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Winston and Eve's past

"Alpha and Omega: A living memory"

_**Hey there viewers! Nice to see you again, now I'm going to finish this cliffhanger I left off. Don't hate me; I'm just trying to make this enjoyable for you guys. Any way time to start this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of "Alpha and Omega". Only the dark wolf and Winston and Eve's past belonged and came up by me.**_

**Chapter 4: The first meeting of the pack leaders**

Humphrey and Lilly's eyes quickly went wide as possible as the shock of hearing the voices belonging to two people who they both knew very well. Humphrey immediately disengages from the kiss and let go of the embrace with Lilly.

"Master Winston, Eve this is not what it looks like!" Humphrey said frantically

"Calm down young one", said Winston as he and Eve emerge from the shadows, "you're not in any trouble."

"Wait, you two aren't mad at me?" Said Humphrey

"Of course not dearie, if I would have gone mad, I would rip you by the tail right off, shove it down your throat and kick you off our territory. But of course you're an adopted son and successor of ours and I enjoy those times we shared. I could never harm you no matter how angry I get." Eve said in a sweet tone.

Humphrey wouldn't want to know what will happen if Eve tried to do that if he wasn't like a son to her. But he shook off those thoughts of horror and back to the subject.

"Uh, thank you Eve… for your… kindness to me". Humphrey said shuttering as he was still well afraid of the violent nature contained in his adopted mother.

"Oh you're welcome anytime dear." Eve said as he walked up and gave Humphrey a light hug.

Lilly was still silent, but soon broke out.

"So are you happy that Humphrey and I are together?" Said Lilly

"Of course our snowy little girl", Eve said as she let go of Humphrey and gave a light hug to Lilly also, "we been thinking about our successor as a suited mate for you for some time now, better than those **dirty animals**". Eve finished with clenched teeth and low growl at the last sentence.

Humphrey and Lilly both heard the low growl and shiver from the sound.

"So master, what brings you back? Didn't you and Eve have to train the new Alphas today?" Humphrey asked

"Well my young pupil, it seems that some Alpha wolves volunteer to fill in for us for the summer and fall seasons and Eve and I here wanted to spends some time with you two. But since you and Lilly have met, this shouldn't be any introduction."

"Well in that case, Lilly and I wanted to tell you two about something that might be of a problem."

"Well we're here, aren't we", Winston said, "and what are these, problems?"

As Humphrey and Lilly explained to the two pack leaders about the recent activity that's been happening lately in Jasper, Winston and Eve became more enthralled of these happenings.

"Well I'm just glad that you and Lilly are safe. Who knows what about this dark looking creature is aiming for?" Winston replied

"We should be on our guard for the time being, dear alert the families, we don't want any losses in this pack", said Eve.

"Of course dear", Winston said as he gave a quick nuzzle to his mate and head off to warn the other residents of the western pack.

"So what do we do for the time being mom?" Lilly said

"Let's head into the den, we just killed a while boar for today's lunch."

"Well I guess we should eat something now, because Lilly and I missed breakfast." Humphrey said

The three wolves headed off to the den. As they walk, Eve felt sketchy about what Humphrey and Lilly said about a dark wolf attacking them and thinking about what might have happened to them if Humphrey didn't activate his power that time, only made her more worried about her two adopted children. As they made it to the den, Eve started to speak.

"The two of you aren't hurt then?" Eve said sounding a little bit worried.

"Well if my powers hadn't activated at the last minute, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm sorry for making you worried over us… mother." Humphrey replied though, he was still a bit uncomfortable about calling his adopted parent, mother since she is one of his predecessors.

"It's fine dear; it's just what every mother has to be worried for her children, blood related or not". Eve said

"So can we eat lunch now?" Lilly said near the entrance to the den.

Eve gave a smile and headed into the den along with Lilly in first and Humphrey behind. Inside the den, there in center was a dead carcass of a boar. It was about 15" x 13"in size, the smell of the blood from the boar was enough to make Humphrey and Lilly drool bit since boar is their favorite ahead of caribou and they did missed lunch.

"Well young ones dig in" Eve said

"Aren't you going to join us mom?" Lilly said

"It's fine dear, I already had a bite on the way back and I was just about to read these books that fell out of the humans vehicle near the entrance of Jasper". Eve said

"_Huh, sometimes I wonder how we could read the human language. _ Well alright then Eve, if you say so." Humphrey said

"Thank you and Humphrey this is family time, not training so you refer me as mom or mother." Eve said

"Alright then… mother", said Humphrey.

As Eve went to the corner and read one of the books. Humphrey and Lilly went to the dead boar to eat.

"Females first", Humphrey joked and allowing Lilly way to eat.

Lilly giggle, "Why such a gentlemen you are", she remarked.

Lilly went near the dead boar and started to eat it rapidly. Humphrey watch amaze how fast Lilly was eating the carcass. As soon as she finished, she had seen only about a small fraction of the boar left and felt a bit embarrassed.

"Oh sorry about that Humphrey, I guess I got carried away", Lilly said as her muzzle glow pink.

"Oh, no need for an apology Lilly, I was trained to survive for days without food." Humphrey said as he went and eat up the last portion of the carcass.

"Still, I want to make up it up to you", Lilly said as Humphrey could see she had still have some blood around her lips from the boar and got a fun idea.

"Well… I suppose… that can be arranged". Humphrey said in slight seductive tone and gave Lilly a seductive look and smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Lilly said returning the smile as she knows where Humphrey's getting at.

"Can I… wipe your mouth for you?" Humphrey said in the same tone and same look and smile.

"Why yes… you may", Lilly said in a flirty tone.

Humphrey walked closer to Lilly and started to lick her muzzle to wipe the blood. Soon both pups started to blush almost red as Humphrey continue to lick Lilly's muzzle. Lilly felt enthralled by Humphrey's warm tongue and started to open her mouth to allowed entrance. The two pups then go into a passionate tongue kissing, their saliva mix together as their tongues entwine, and their moment soon go into a deep kiss. Lilly then put her front legs around Humphrey's neck and he place his front paws on Lilly's hips deepening the moment.

Eve, who was reading, happens to look upon the moment her adopted daughter and her successor was sharing. Their kiss was somewhat similar to the time what she and Winston shared. She smiled as she remembered that time, when she was their age.

"(Cough) how did I get into this mess, I sure wished this had never happened to me."

A young Eve manages to escape the hunters that were going to killed her. She was wounded by a gunshot cut across her side and was losing consciousness due to blood lost.

She weren't like most female Alphas tend to be. She seemed to lack the proper skills for hunting; her temper was at a point where most of the other pups became afraid of her. Even with the problems she had, she was somewhat an orphan. She grew up without knowing her parents and she had lived a lonely life.

* * *

"(Cough) I'm not sure if I'll make it, and truth be told, I don't care." Eve then collapse into the darkness as she succumbs to her blood lost.

It had become dark for quite a while now. Eve's mind floated into the darkness as her thoughts rapidly ran wild.

"Mother…. You'll never be loved… NO… go away… Father…. Leave me alone!" The words that Eve remembered while growing up came to her mind in an instant.

Soon a voice was heard throughout the darkness. Everything slowed down as Eve heard the voice.

"Hello?"

As soon as Eve heard the voice more clearly, she saw a bright glow in the darkness and disappeared out of it as the light shines over her.

Eve, now awake found herself in a den with the fire roaring. She tried to get up but felt a sore pain in her side. Eve inspect her cut to find that it was covered by a leaf.

"Hello?"

Eve quickly turn around upon hearing that voice and saw that it belong to this pup, about her age. The pup standing before her had grey mane with slightly matching fur, his eyes were of the color blue, his tail was darker than his mane and fur (in a way, he slightly resembles Humphrey) and was giving a smile.

"I'm glad you're awake, you've been out for almost an hour." The pup said

Eve then looked the other way, not wanting to talk to him. The pup knew something was wrong with her and wanted to try and befriend Eve.

"Uh I'm Winston, who are you?"

Eve spoke in a soft voice. "Eve"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"Eve", she spoke more softly.

Winston seems to know something is wrong with her as she kept saying her name softer every time. So he decided to drop the subject and talk about something else.

"Well then, let's talk about something else shall we?"

Eve nodded

"Okay", Eve said in a softer tone.

"So how are you doing?" Winston asked

Eve continued to stare at the ground. Not wanting to befriend the pup, not after what she'd been through.

"Hmm, this pup sure seems distant and not very social. Wait a minute, I saw her somewhere before". Winston studied Eve's appearance from head to toe. He did somehow saw a pup getting harassed earlier in his life.

**(Few Years ago)**

Few years from now Winston had a fine life being the child of the pack leaders. He were often praised by the adults, adore by many females, and many males his age were jealous. It felt good living the life, but later on it started to become somewhat annoying. He grew tired of living everyday as the prodigy of the pack; he wanted to be known and like by who he is, not because of his place in the pack. That soon changed once he saw Eve.

While on his daily walks, he heard something that sounded like fighting. Winston fled to the scene to try and sort it out. But when he got there, a young pup that seems to be his age were fighting against 3 wolves that seem to be from the eastern part of Jasper and it looked like she was winning. He hid in the bushes to wait until the fight ended. When the fight ended, Winston peek over the bushes only to saw that the pup was standing while the eastern wolves were unconscious and badly injured with scratch and teeth marks.

Winston soon got a good look at the pup. It was female, she had short yellow mane with amber eyes. Her matching coat of fur with her mane, teeth and fangs had some blood on it, probably from the fight she was in. Winston continues to observe her; he tried to move carefully to get a better look until he accidently step on a twig which can be heard by the pup he was observing. She heard him and ran away; Winston was relieved that the pup left. If she could take down those eastern wolves, he would be in big trouble.

Winston then followed the female pup. He followed her to a small stream; she appears to be washing the blood off her fur. Winston saw how she looked when the clear water splashed in the air as she dips her body in and quickly got up. Her wet mane and fur shines as the light reflects off of her. Her amber color eyes can be seen as she slowly opens them. To any other male pup, she would look rather normal and dull, but to Winston's perspective, she was very beautiful.

Winston gazed at her lovely appearance for quite some time. He felt an urge in his left upper torso. His mouth drooling, his face blushing with a shade of reddish pink, and his entire body quivering, he then left the sight of her and wondering how he would try and befriend her.

**(Present time)**

Now that it hit him, she was the pup that he admires that day. He then felt the same urge that time, but manages to stop himself from acting weird in front of her. Winston calmly takes a deep breath and tries to figure out a way to know the pup's name and for her to know how he feels. He looked around the den and saw the leaves being blown away from the trees and had an idea.

"Say, how about we go outside?" Winston suggested

Eve looked out the window like crack and decided some little fresh air will help her. She got up and head towards the entrance where Winston was waiting, but before she said one word, Winston quickly swept her off the ground and leap onto the trees. Eve was astonished; she had never met a pup who could have such skills. As they traveled through the forest on top, Eve stared how the speed and wind made Winston's fur move and quickly had soft blush.

"Are all right there?" Winston said as they stopped on a lone tree.

Eve quickly move her face to hide the blush.

"Um uh I'm alright", Eve said in a soft tone.

"Hey, there's no need to talk softly. Besides I couldn't seem to take my sight off you." Winston said

Eve quickly turn her head back to facing Winston and respond to this.

"Wha… What do you mean?" She said in the same volume of tone.

"It's just that… well; I've always… admired you from afar. I just couldn't keep myself from setting my sights on you."

Eve was surprised. "Why… Why would you… like someone… like me?"

"Well, maybe it's because, there's something about you that I admired when I first saw you all those years ago. I just wanted to get to know you more."

"But through that time, you always seemed to ignore me rather than that". Eve said looking slightly away.

"I only did that because I know you were strong and independent. That was also something I admired you about." Winston said

Eve then turn head back facing Winston.

"I found you a little while ago with a gunshot wound. You were bleeding heavily, I didn't want to lose you."

"Even if you, the future leader would consider an outcast like me?" Eve said

"Now why think that way, you lived in this pack and valley, so therefore you're one of us and never forget that, no matter what anyone in this pack says to contradict that." Winston said with a smile.

With those words said, Eve grew a warm feeling in herself and reveal the blush as she stare into Winston's eyes. They soon moved their muzzles closer and slowly closed their eyes into a deep kiss. For the first time in Eve's life she felt happiness and the first love of her life. She silently had tears flown down her muzzle as she and Winston shared this precious moment. As soon as they let go of the kiss, they gave a warm smile to each other, and Eve quietly said her name.

"I'm Eve"

"Huh?" said Winston

"My name is Eve; I apologize for not telling you that".

"There's no need for an apology, and that is such a fine name." Winston compliment

With all said and done, the two lovers look over the horizon and gazed at the full moon with the wind gently blowing through their fur and mane, on this fine night.

* * *

Eve had always remembered that fond memory of her first kiss with Winston. In her heart she always knew that the first one would be the wolf of her dreams. She then went back to her reading as the two pups' released themselves of their moment.

"So how was it Lilly?" Humphrey said

"Better than those other times", Lilly replied

The two then rubbed their noses together in affection until Humphrey remembered about what they need to know.

"Oh yeah, um mother, about that information about the recent events in the valley." Humphrey began

"Hmm", Eve said as she focuses on Humphrey.

"Do you know anything about these powers that I have gained?" Humphrey asked

"Oh sorry dear I just can seem to put my paw it, we'll just have to wait for Winston to come back." Eve replied as she then went back to her reading.

"I better hoped he comes back soon, it's starting to get dark in an hour or two." Lilly said worrying and looking out to the horizon at the entrance.

"I hope so Lilly, I hope so", Humphrey said to comfort Lilly as he joined her at the entrance.

**(Elsewhere in valley)**

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh, Looks one of the pack leaders are running around to warn the others". The dark wolf said with an evil grin.

"Now before I go and hunt him down. I must do something about that pup I've encountered, and I know just what to do! Heh heh heh heh heh heh **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA!**

**End of Chapter**

**Okay, sorry this took so long! It was the holiday and then New Years. Give me a break okay, I just have major writers block these days and juggling school work. Please give a review, if you still care.**

**Twain Apprentice out!**

**P.S. I just passed the CAHSEE test and now I can graduate from high school in 2014!**


	6. Author's Note

**Canceling the story**

Well hello there readers. I know what you're thinking, "What happened!" "Where's the story!". I about to say it's been my greatest pleasure that you like my fan fiction. But I want to say that I'm started to lose interest in writing "Alpha and Omega".

For you see, I develop interest in the "MLP: Friendship is Magic" series and I would spend my free time reading its' fan fiction or should I say "Fimfiction". I am sorry if you are disappointed with my decision, but I'm planning to write a Fimfiction that I will stick till the end. Thank you for all you're support and special thanks to "_AlphaWolfSam_", "_The Pack_", and "_Emperor Sushi_" for your inspiration and help in my creative writing.

_Twain Apprentice signing out,_

_Till next time_


End file.
